


[澈特|ABO]家有囍事

by Duanwu555



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duanwu555/pseuds/Duanwu555
Summary: 关于我的初恋是我亲爹的现任妻子带过来的儿子这件事。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

[一]

金希澈接到李东海的电话赶到医院的时候已经是下午了，在跟一楼前台的护士登记过信息之后，他便立刻进了电梯按下了要去的楼层。一到了楼层他连忙下了电梯往病房的方向赶，病房的门口站着两个人，其中一个是医生的打扮，另一个则一边听着医生说话，一边低头把手里的一叠单子往包里放去，看身影应该是李赫宰，想来李东海应该是回去拿住院要用的东西了。

“我爸怎么样了？”金希澈跑过去伸手搭上那人的肩膀，让人转过身来，“怎么突然住院了，之前不是——”话刚说了一半，看清了对方面容的金希澈愣住了。他没有想到有一天他竟然会将朴正洙的身影错看成李赫宰的，想来大概的确是太久没和朴正洙见面的缘故。他有些不知所措的站在那里，手都不知道要怎么放。

朴正洙抬眼看了他一眼，倒也没挣开他的肩膀，“这几天量血压的时候，爸爸的血压都比以往高，我不放心就带爸爸来医院看了看，这是单子。”朴正洙说着把刚放到包里的那叠单子拿了出来，往金希澈那边一递，“医生说需要住院观察一下，我刚办完入住手续，待会儿回去收拾东西。这样的事情肯定要跟你说，但是我联系不上你，就让东海跟你说了。”

金希澈有些尴尬的将放在朴正洙肩膀上的手收了回来，拿过了那叠单子看了起来。里面有缴费单，也有处方单，“我回头把钱给你。”

“不用，”朴正洙说着把单子又拿了回去放在自己的包里，“他也是我爸爸。”

听了这话金希澈再也不好说什么，只低头看着地板的接缝。

“这位先生也是病人家属吧？”一旁的医生这时开了口，“您也留一个姓名联系方式吧，有什么需要医院都会通知您的。”

“我姓金，”金希澈说着拿出钱包里面的名片递给了医生，“金希澈，这是我的名片。”

医生接过名片将联系方式写在了病人档案的紧急联系人那一栏，在看了一眼病人姓名之后才又抬头看向金希澈和朴正洙，“病人本来就血压高，现在又是中风高发期，不能疏忽的。你们两口子多注意点，什么矛盾都先放一放，至少别在老人家面前显出来，高血压病人情绪不能激动的。”

金希澈听了这话刚想纠正，医生却已经转身离开了。“我去看一眼爸爸。”朴正洙并没有在外面多停留，只说完便又进了病房。金希澈则留在了外面，并没有跟进去。

“希峰，爸他怎么样？”朴正洙刚进去不久，金钟云也赶了过来。

“最近换季，测血压都比以前高，担心是中风所以住院观察几天。”金希澈说，“你不是一直跟爸一起住吗，这件事你不清楚？”

“我之前一直在仁川那边忙新店的事。”金钟云说，“爸住院的事还是独特告诉我的。”说完，金钟云往病房里看了一眼，就看见了房内正在给床上的人掖着被子的朴正洙，“独特给你打电话了？”

“东海打的。”金希澈说，“我没有他的手机号。”

“你们两个到底是怎么了，非闹成这样？之前刚认识的时候就处不来，后来直接都不见面了。”金钟云说，“五年了吧？五年了都没联系过。”

金希澈自然明白金钟云的不解，因为他本是没有理由和朴正洙闹到这种地步的。不同于在父母离婚之后跟父亲生活的金钟云，跟着母亲生活的金希澈并没有跟朴正洙生活在同一个屋檐下的经历。就算后来认识，也是在上了大学，已经住宿舍之后。所以在对待朴正洙这个父亲的再婚妻子带过来的儿子时，他本该没有那么别扭的。可现实却正好反了过来，金钟云跟朴正洙的关系极亲，反而是金希澈自从认识朴正洙后，每次见到朴正洙总是带着尴尬。

“哥哥们的事你少管。”金希澈知道他与朴正洙之间有的事没办法解释，便搪塞的过去。他话音刚落，朴正洙就推门走了出来。

“独特，爸现在怎么样？”

“睡下了，”朴正洙说着把门关好，“你们先留在这里看着点，我回家一趟收拾一下要用的东西就回来。”

“麻烦你了。”金希澈说道，“我爸住院的话，阿姨她一个人在家没问题吗？”

“妈妈她没事的，”朴正洙说，“对了，我明天家里有事要忙过不来，你们两个看看今天晚上和明天一整天谁照顾爸爸？”

“那希峰照顾一下爸爸吧，我明天过去帮忙。”

“不行，我明天也事，早就答应了明天帮同事搬家了。”金希澈说，“不过明天晚上我倒是可以过来，之后我们三个人轮流来。”

“行，”朴正洙应了一声，“那麻烦你们了。”

“……对了，你家那边，”金希澈见朴正洙说完就要走便连忙开了口，“有什么需要帮忙的就说一声，我那边应该挺快的。”

“不是什么大事，”朴正洙摆了摆手，“只是处理个大件的不可回收垃圾罢了。”

……

……

因着昨晚发生的事，金希澈并没有睡好，就算好不容易入睡了，梦里也都是朴正洙。就这么翻来覆去的一直到了天亮，金希澈便起了床开车出了门，开车去了同事发给他的地址。

“我都不知道你也住的离公司这么近。”到了地方下车看见自己的同事之后，金希澈开口说道，“这么好的小区，你舍得直接搬走？”

“当然舍得了，”同事说着跟金希澈往室内走去，“之前因为他那张脸我还能忍下来，现在是真的忍不了了。你待会儿见到他就知道了，抛开别的不谈，光是那张脸真的让人舍不得分手。”见金希澈一脸的不信，同事一边进了电梯按下按钮，一边开了口。

金希澈听了倒也没说什么，他早就习惯了听自己同事和他抱怨强势又控制欲强，除了长得好看以外一无是处的恋人如何让他喘不过气。到了现在，除了好奇到底对方有多好看以外，他真的没有了别的想法。

出了电梯之后，同事掏出钥匙开了门，金希澈顺势往屋里看去，就看见了朴正洙。于是金希澈愣住了，他怎么也没想到，自己同事的前任会是朴正洙。金希澈忽然有些后悔，如果他早就知道是朴正洙的话，在前几天的酒局上他断不会借着酒劲答应帮同事去前任家把东西搬走。

朴正洙这时也注意到了门口的动静，他抱着那只从前总对别人叫个不停的，名字是心空的马尔济斯走了过来。“您是来帮他搬东西的吧？”朴正洙开了口，他怀里还心空似是闻出金希澈的味道来，本埋在朴正洙怀里的脸忽然转向金希澈，尾巴来回的摆动着。可朴正洙还是那副看陌生人的样子，“请进，一次性拖鞋在这边。真的不好意思。如果不是实在太忙，我就直接把东西打包好给他寄过去了，也不会麻烦您跑一趟。”

金希澈又想起了昨天朴正洙说的“处理个大件的不可回收垃圾”，不由得就看向了他身旁的同事。

他的同事倒是什么反应都没有，只穿着室外鞋走进了客厅。朴正洙一副熟视无睹的样子过去把门带好，金希澈则一言不发的换上了一次性拖鞋，然后装作不认识朴正洙的样子，跟在自己那个同事后面走了进去。那个同事的东西真的不算多，加之朴正洙之前就已经把需要搬走的东西都整理了出来。两个人顶着朴正洙的目光在屋里走了几个来回，也就把所有的东西都封装好了。

这时同事从兜里掏出一把钥匙来，往朴正洙那儿走过去，“这是你家的钥匙。”

朴正洙本想接过来，怀里一直很安静的心空却忽然开始了挣扎，喉咙里也发出了带有警告意味的声音，仿佛下一秒就可以叫出来，“……你放在门口的柜子上吧，”朴正洙抱着心空后退了几步，让心空冷静下来，“放在花瓶旁边就行了。”

从朴正洙家离开，把东西在后备箱放好之后，金希澈上了车。“空……那只小白狗，”金希澈想起自己今天没有听到朴正洙叫心空的名字，便只得改了口，“怎么对你那个态度？我家起伏和希范第一次见你时，对你都没那么大的敌意。”

“之前跟他吵过一次比较凶的，让那只小狗看见了。”同事一边带着不满的神情抬头看了一眼朴正洙的阳台，一边扣好自己的安全带，“那之后它就总对我大呼小叫的。”

“他看着可不像会跟别人吵起来的人，”金希澈一边说着一边发动了车子，“该不会是你小子做了什么吧？”

“怎么可能，他不过是看着有陌生人在场才这个样子罢了。”

金希澈没有接话，实际上在知道同事的前任是朴正洙之后，金希澈早就认定了无论如何分手都不会是朴正洙的问题。不过另一方说到底还是自己总一起喝酒的同事，就算不是一个部门金希澈也不想搞的太尴尬，“你现在住在哪里？我开过去。”

这时同事拿出了手机看了一眼，“开到这里吧。”同事说着把手机上的地址念给了金希澈听。

“你新租的房子离公司有点远了吧。”金希澈见这地址上离公司实在有些远，便带着几分试探的开了口，“我记得公司附近有个居民区还有招租的广告，那边没看到合适的房子吗？”

“这里就挺好，”同事开了口，“我都在那里住了有一段时间了，路线我都摸清了，开车很方便的。”

金希澈听了一愣，如果他没记错的话，他的同事分手至今也过几天而已，“呀，你小子该不会是劈腿了吧？”强忍着怒意，金希澈开了口。

“他心又不在我身上，”同事一副无所谓的样子，“他从几个月前开始就动不动往外跑，还夜不归宿的，说什么家里长辈病了需要照顾，谁知道他是不是跟谁睡了——？！啊西，你突然刹车干什么？！”

金希澈没有说话，只双手紧紧的攥着方向盘看着前方，脚还踩在刹车踏板上。深吸了口气后，他才打了转向将车靠边停好，下了车走到另一边把车门拉开，“拿着你的东西滚下我的车。”

“呀，你小子突然发什么疯？”

“你自己下来，还是我帮你下来？”金希澈没有再多说什么，只站在门口扶着车门看着还坐在副驾驶的自己的同事。

同事见金希澈这明显是脾气上来了的模样，纵使心有不满但还是下了车。金希澈的性格起伏大又不好惹在公司是出了名的，他还不想被忽然来了脾气的金希澈揍一顿，“你怎么回事？”

“应该要我问你怎么回事吧？”金希澈说，“你就这么笃定人家是说谎吗？还是说只是给自己劈腿找了个合理的借口？我从前怎么没看出来你是这种人？”

……

……

朴正洙开门后再次看到金希澈时并没有多震惊，他甚至没来由的想是不是因为之前那些年两个人躲彼此躲得太过，所以才会这个样子。他这么想着，还是将人让了进来，然后从鞋柜里又拿出了一双一次性拖鞋来。“他忘了什么东西吗？”朴正洙这样问道。

“他做了什么样的事，你是知道的对不对？”

朴正洙听了这话愣了一下，然后把一次性拖鞋放回了鞋柜里，“如果没有别的事你就去钟云那边帮忙照顾爸爸吧。”说完朴正洙转身继续收拾起了东西来。

“你知道了。”

听着金希澈的话，朴正洙停下了手上的动作，“对，我知道了，不然也不会甩掉他。”

“弟弟们知道吗？”

“这是我自己的事情，”朴正洙说着把两件毛衣和一盒抑制贴放到行李箱里，“我要搬回家住一段时间。今天的事，希望你当作没发生过，也不要再管了。”

“没发生过？”金希澈听了这话不由得烦躁了起来，“他对你做了那么过分的事，你让我当什么都没发生过，什么也不做？！”

“那不然你想怎么样？”朴正洙反问道，“帮我出头吗？那你要以什么样的身份，我的弟弟吗？还是——”朴正洙说到这里猛的停了下来，将那险些冲口而出的词咽了回去。

“怎么？”金希澈在这时冷笑着开了口，“我作为你的初恋，难道就是这么难以启齿的事情吗？”

似是被狠狠的扇了一耳光一样，朴正洙楞在了原地，缓了一会儿才又开了口，“我说过你只是小我九天的一个弟弟，你也同意了的。”

这下被噎住的成了金希澈，他看着已经转过身坐在地毯上继续收拾行李的朴正洙，一时间不知道该说什么。

金希澈记得很多人都说，初恋是不一样的，因为那是第一次动心，不管结果如何，随着时间的推移都会成为偶尔想起时会觉得美好的回忆。可金希澈想，对于他和朴正洙来说，那只是一个荒谬的噩梦。

他们相识是在高考结束之后，金希澈和其他几个朋友因为都考到了首尔的大学便结伴离开了江原道去了首尔。因着这是在父母离婚六年后第一次回到首尔，看哪里都觉得新鲜些的金希澈便把母亲嘱咐去看看父亲的事抛在了脑后，和朋友们去酒吧玩了起来。也就是在那个酒吧，金希澈遇到了朴正洙，两个人虽然才刚认识，却很快成为了朋友。加之两个人的性格不同却又极为互补，便很快就发展成了恋人的关系。

或许因着马上要成为大学生，有了一种自己已是大人的感觉。两个人在一起没多久，却把在那个年纪能做的，不能做的事情都做了一遍。可在两个人的关系发展到可和朋友家人介绍彼此之前，两个人却先发现了他们原本的关系，继兄弟关系。

有名无实的兄弟，和有实无名的恋人这两层关系像是把两个过于年轻的心钉在了道德的柱子上被鞭笞。在互相折磨了几年之后，两个人达成了一刀两断的共识，再也没有相见。

“你后悔吗？”金希澈开了口。

“不后悔，”朴正洙不带任何感情的回答道，“我现在能做的，只有把自己的人生过得好一些。这样才是对过去的我自己负责。”

“可是我后悔了。”金希澈说着走了过去，也坐在了地毯上，伸手从背后搂住了朴正洙，“我后悔了。”

朴正洙听了这话不由得心下一颤，他看着自己行李箱里的东西，忽然有了“怎么把自己的人生过成了这样”的无力感。“希澈，”朴正洙喊了一声金希澈的名字，“我是你——”

“哥哥。”金希澈打断了朴正洙的话，他把朴正洙搂得更紧了一些，“我知道，我知道的。”金希澈把脸埋在朴正洙的颈窝里，沉默了好久才又开了口，“搬到我家来吧，这样爸爸和阿姨就都不知道你分手了。”金希澈说，“如果他来找你麻烦，我还能帮你揍他。”

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

[二]

金希澈并没有费太多口舌就说服了朴正洙同意住到他家的这个提议，毕竟朴正洙并不想家人朋友在现在得知他分手这件事，于是住在金希澈家并在他人面前维持现状成了朴正洙现阶段最好的选择。在达成这样的共识之后两个人便一起收拾起了东西，朴正洙收拾出来的东西大多都是衣服，鞋子和包，剩下的则是心空的玩具。

“带几件换洗的就好了吧，我那里又不是没有洗衣机。”金希澈看着正在往行李箱里放围巾的朴正洙说道，“你到底在什么地方工作啊，为什么要带这么多衣服？”

“我是《Paradise》编辑部的，”朴正洙说着拿起一件衬衫折了起来，“这方面还是要讲究一些。”

金希澈听了点了点头，表示自己知道了。他是知道这本时尚杂志的，在和朴正洙分别的这五年他也谈过几次恋爱。其中有的人会因为自己喜欢的艺人上了这个杂志的封面而高兴，有的人则一期不落的订购着这本杂志。甚至他一直扔在衣柜里，只有公司年会或者出外务的时候才会穿的几件正装，也都是直接看着这本杂志买的。

“我以为你会做设计师，你大学不是读的设计吗？”

“在《Paradise》实习的时候挺喜欢那里的氛围的，正好当时他们缺编辑，我就留任了，升职还算顺利，现在做到总监的位置了。”朴正洙说，“你呢？”

“在Riot的研发部软件，”金希澈说着把帮朴正洙把最后一个行李箱扣好，拉上拉链，“工资比较高的程序员。”

“也不错，我记得你当初不是就很想入职那个叫Riot的游戏公司吗？”朴正洙说着抱起了心空摸了摸，“走吧。”

金希澈点点头，两个人便拎着行李箱下了楼，他们之间的对话也以工作的近况为结束，再也没能开口聊什么。他忽然感到有些不真实的惆怅，他记得他和朴正洙从来没有过这样一句话不说却还是待在一起的时候。他们通常都是走极端的，要不然就是像一开始那样凑在一起从早到晚都在说话，要不然就是像之后那般别说说话连面都不曾见过一次。

或许的确有些事情变得不那么一样了，金希澈看着在电梯间垂眼等着电梯下降的朴正洙这样想着。

把行李在后备箱放好之后，朴正洙走到了副驾驶后面的车门前，手刚搭上去，就听见了一旁车门拉开的声音，是金希澈拉开了副驾驶位的车门。朴正洙看着金希澈，张了张嘴却不知道该说什么。金希澈倒也不急，他只是把门完全拉开，然后看向朴正洙，“上车吧，快中午了，到家之后放好东西还要吃饭呢。”

朴正洙便也不再推辞，只抱着空儿坐到了副驾驶的位子上扣好了安全带。金希澈便把门关好，然后走向了驾驶位。坐在驾驶位上之后，金希澈看了一眼正在哄心空的朴正洙，没来由的想，如果他们的重逢不是这个样子会不会该有多好。

可这样的现实已经摆在了面前，他没有了别的选择。

……

……

金希澈的家其实离朴正洙的家还算近，避开早晚高峰的话开10分钟也就开到了。在地下车库停好车之后，金希澈便拖着行李带着朴正洙上了楼。

“你住这个房间吧，”到了家之后，金希澈推开门，指了指一旁的房间，“本来是打算留给东海大学毕业之后住的，谁知道这孩子刚上大学就跑去和李赫宰那小子住了，劝都劝不住。”

“我当时也跟他说不然还是先住在家里，结果他以为是你找我当说客呢。”朴正洙说着把心空放在地上，“我们空儿公主要熟悉一下环境吗？”心空站在地上之后，看了看四周，然后就扒住了朴正洙的裤腿不肯动了。这时金希澈的起伏冲了出来，在看见心空之后才猛地站定。

“伏儿，来新朋友了，要认识一下吗？”金希澈看着明显有些跃跃欲试的起伏开了口。

起伏走了过去闻了闻心空，心空动了动耳朵并没有表示出反感的意思，在闻了闻起伏之后便又躲在了朴正洙的腿后看着起伏。这个举动反而让起伏对心空的好奇心更重些，他直接追了过去，而心空则扒住朴正洙的腿又躲开了一点，两只狗便这么绕着朴正洙的腿玩起了追逐游戏。

“呀，伏儿你干什么呢？”反应过来起伏在干什么的金希澈连忙俯下身来要抱起绕着朴正洙的腿追着心空跑的起伏，可起伏的动作毕竟灵活些，金希澈抓了几次都没有抓到。

朴正洙看着眼前两狗一人的追逐战，以及金希澈弯着腰追着起伏跑的样子，不由开了口，“你小心点别被伏儿绊到。”不料话音刚落，他却被正在躲金希澈的起伏撞了一下小腿，一个没站稳就要倒下去。

金希澈连忙站了起来，伸手抱住了要往下倒的朴正洙，“没事吧？”

“没事。”朴正洙说着再次站好，“没站稳而已。”

“呀，伏儿你看看你干了什么？快和哥道歉。”金希澈说着看向这会儿已经很规矩的坐好了的起伏说道。起伏听了金希澈的话便站了起来，走到朴正洙旁边伸出前爪来扒着朴正洙的腿，发出带着点撒娇意味的声音来。

朴正洙被起伏这样子整的笑了出来，“没事啊伏儿，哥哥没关系的，去和空儿妹妹玩好不好？”起伏则在听到朴正洙说不怪他之后立刻跑回了屋，叼着一个小玩具出来，递给了空儿。朴正洙看了笑了笑，“你家的伏儿挺聪明的，知道撒娇就让人心软了。”

金希澈却只是看着朴正洙笑着的样子，下意识的应了一声并没有接话。

朴正洙这才反应过来金希澈在盯着自己，便转过头来，“怎么这样看着我？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“这好像是我们再见之后你第一次笑，”金希澈说着伸手像是想要摸一下朴正洙的头，最终却是拍了拍朴正洙的肩，“多笑一点啊，我们正洙笑起来多好看啊。”

朴正洙听了这话一愣，他看着金希澈的双眼，然后慌乱的错开目光。他抓着行李箱拉杆的手更加用力了些，沉默了一会儿才又开了口，“……我去收拾一下房间。”

没等金希澈再开口说些什么，朴正洙几乎是逃一样的走向了他的房间。把门关好之后，朴正洙靠着冰冷的门板，企图让自己冷静下来。他缓缓向下滑去，最终坐在了地上。他仰起头看着天花板，然后抬手捂住了自己的脸，身子轻轻抖着，努力控制住自己的情绪。他知道这样是不对的，不论是金希澈本人，还是金希澈的怀抱都不应该是现在的他应该奢望的东西。可刚才金希澈说那些话，并把手伸向他的时候，他真的很想回到从前。

回到什么也没发生，他还跟金希澈在一起的从前。

他想要一个后悔的资格，哪怕他比谁都清楚这世上从来没有重新来过。

……

……

在安顿好之后，两个人分别联系了在医院照顾金希澈父亲的金钟云，确认过不需要他们过去之后，两个人便换了睡衣，回了各自的房间开始忙起了工作。

金希澈最近工作格外多一些，他一直负责的游戏很快就要迎来新的版本更新，身为这个游戏研发部的部长，他近来把自己的日程大半都安排给了工作，争取尽早的把新版本代码都调试一遍不耽误游戏的更新。

“哎一股。”金希澈一边深吸了口气，一边摘下了眼镜揉了揉眉心。紧接着他把原本在小屏幕上显示的代码投屏到上方架设着的大屏幕上，然后运行了测试代码。跑出来的结果还算令他满意，于是他站了起来活动了几下，打算去客厅拿一瓶烧酒喝放松一下。

“你还没睡？”一到了客厅，金希澈就看见正坐在沙发上，拿着纸笔对着无数的草稿和一个电脑写写画画的朴正洙。

“过几天要拍摄杂志插图和封面了，我要先敲定构图。而且你不也没睡吗？”朴正洙听见金希澈的话才放下了手里的工作，一边摸着在他旁边窝着睡觉的心空一边说道。

“快到新的版本更新了，最近都在熬夜测试代码。对了，”金希澈说着走到门口的柜子旁，拉开抽屉拿出一把钥匙，“这是我家的备用钥匙，我再过几天应该要在公司那边通宵，你每天记得锁门就好。”朴正洙接过了那把钥匙放在了他明天上班要背的包里，这时本来在一旁的窝里睡觉的起伏忽然醒了过来，叼着一个小球跑了过来，放在了金希澈的面前，“呀，我是你的发球机吗？”金希澈一边说着一边把球扔到一旁的一个机器里面。

那个机器的呼吸灯便亮了起来，紧接着刚才的球就被发射出去。起伏便立刻追了过去，叼起来跑回去又放在了那个机器里面，这次那个球又被发射到了另一个方向。

“这个发球机是你买的？”朴正洙看着那个有些像扫地机器人的发球机开口问道。

“我自己写的程序然后做的，”金希澈说，“有定时关闭的功能，伏儿最后一次把球放回去就不会发射出去了。这样大多数时候就不用到处找球，我不在家他也能自己玩了。”

“挺不错的，”朴正洙说着摸了摸趴在小毯子上睡得正香的心空，“伏儿看起来是经常运动的类型呢，的确需要这样的机器。”

“空儿的这个毯子是什么牌子的啊？”金希澈看着心空披着的小毯子问道，“我记得今天收拾行李的时候还有一件一样布料的衣服，他们家也卖衣服吗？”

“是我自己做的，”朴正洙说，“有的时候拍摄需要宠物出镜，空儿的衣服基本上都是那个时候我现做的。”

“我发现我们两个的专业知识好像最后都是用来逗孩子了。”

“都是小公主小王子，当然值得最好的了。”

简单的交流之后，金希澈又回了书房继续调试起代码来。等到调试完毕，已经是两个小时之后了。把代码保存备份之后，金希澈就准备去洗漱了。在经过客厅的时候起伏还在不远处来回的跑动着，心空则大概是因为已经很困了而被朴正洙抱回了卧室去睡。朴正洙则已经躺在了沙发上，想来是在沙发上久坐还是有些劳累。

再走的近了些，金希澈才发现原来朴正洙竟是已经睡着了。他走了过去俯下身，伸手本来想要推醒朴正洙让他回屋睡，却在看见朴正洙紧皱的眉头时愣住了。他不知道朴正洙梦到了什么，但肯定是什么很不好的事情。

于是金希澈便悄悄坐在了朴正洙面前，看着他的睡颜。忽而，金希澈有了一种失而复得的感觉。

五年了，他们有五年不曾相见。他们躲着彼此，甚至到了过节的时候以防撞见彼此，干脆不回家和家人团聚的地步。他们第一年这样做的时候还有那么些别扭，可随着时间的推移，两个人也算是习惯了这样行为，到了后来甚至在编借口的时候都极为冠冕堂皇。

说到底，在不想见一个人的时候，什么都可以是理由，反而是想见一个人的时候，什么理由都显得突兀。

所以他们就这么躲着彼此，直到他们有了必须要相见的理由。

金希澈有些不大喜欢这个时间点，因为如果早一点，是三年后，那么因着初恋滤镜他会为了朴正洙狠狠的揍一顿那个人渣出气，然后试着和朴正洙重修旧好；而如果晚一点，是七年后，那么作为弟弟他会听朴正洙的话，按朴正洙说的陪他度过这段难熬的时候。

可现在是五年后，他还没能够完全接受自己需要做弟弟的事实，对于朴正洙的初恋滤镜也是才开始渐渐的淡掉。一切都是刚刚开始，或是才准备结束的状态，这让他手无足措。他不想只是单纯的帮朴正洙走出来，他还年轻的很，他才28岁，他的心可以为了爱情而跳动一次。

“正洙啊，你要我怎么办？”金希澈无奈的开了口，可睡梦中的朴正洙不会回答他。

朴正洙似乎是终于做到了一个好梦，眉头舒展了开来，嘴角微微一勾脸颊一侧的梨涡也露了出来。

吻一下吧，吻一下就有答案了。

这样的一个声音出现在了脑海里，而或许是因为之前喝了酒，金希澈竟觉得这个提议还算不错。于是他凑了过去，他几乎是屏住了呼吸，生怕吵醒了好不容易做到一个好梦的朴正洙。

正在这时，起伏追着球往金希澈的方向跑了过来，撞到了金希澈身上。金希澈猛地往前一扑，就倒了下去。两个人的唇紧紧的贴着，朴正洙不出意外的被惊醒了。

四目相对，两个人一时间都没有其他动作。

“我要是说是伏儿撞的我，你信吗？”在撑起身子之后，金希澈这样说道。

—TBC—

[三]

朴正洙坐在办公室里直愣愣的盯着眼前的屏幕，他感觉他今天出门上班的时候应该是把脑子忘在了家里。因为手下发过来的几个封面拍摄方案他已经来来回回的看了好几次，可到底采用哪一个，他还是没有想好。于是本来上午敲定最终的拍摄方案，下午开始准备的计划便泡了汤。

“唉……”朴正洙叹了口气，把原本戴着的眼镜摘了下来，一边用手指轻轻划着手里细框的玳瑁色镜框镶嵌的金边，一边站了起来走到了办公室的窗边。他的视线飘过窗外人来车往的街，和更远些的汉江，最终还是落在了映在窗子上的自己的倒影上。透过倒影里自己的眸子，恍惚间朴正洙觉得自己似乎看到了金希澈的面容。

“不应该这样啊。”看着自己的双眼，朴正洙喃喃自语道。他很清楚他不应该在工作时间还总想着金希澈，可这并不是他能够控制得了的事情。

实际上昨晚在金希澈问出那句“正洙啊，你要我怎么办？”之后不久，朴正洙就因为感到有人靠近而醒了。可当时的气氛过于尴尬，他没能找到一个睁开眼去看坐在自己面前的人的理由，于是他只是维持着睡着了的样子，想等金希澈离开。未曾想他等到的，却是一个带了些意外的吻，以及那句“我要是说是伏儿撞的我，你信吗？”

朴正洙不知道他要如何去信，他是知道金希澈靠了过来的。可就算金希澈靠过来的时候真的带了其他的心思，他也没有办法去质问金希澈这样做的理由，因为他不敢细想在自己选择装睡的时候心里究竟是怎样想的。于是朴正洙选择摆出相信金希澈解释的样子，把这个吻当作一个意外。毕竟不论他们之间哪种关系占了主要部分，昨天都不应该发生这样的事。

兄弟之间不会这样，而一个人也不会去吻他的前任。

“总监，这期杂志的第一版样刊做出来了，您看一下……总监？”一个助理抱着本厚的像书一样的杂志样刊走了进来，“总监？……窗外怎么了吗？”

朴正洙这时才回过神来转过了头，“啊，不好意思刚才方案看太久，眼睛有些酸所以看看窗外休息一下而已。”说着朴正洙掩饰性的揉了揉眼睛，然后坐回了座位上，“有什么事吗？”

“这一期的杂志样刊做出来了，”那个助理说，“总编助理刚才送了过来，说总编让您看一看有没有需要修改的插图。”

“好的，谢谢，”朴正洙说着伸手接过那本样刊，“你去告诉一下总编助理，我今天下班之前会亲自给总编答复的。”

“好的，总监。”

看着手里的样刊，朴正洙深吸了口气调整好心情，然后把样刊翻开，拿过了一旁的速写本，开始了写写画画。

……

……

“前辈，快到中午了，要订什么餐吗？”一旁正在敲代码的后辈看了一眼手机上的时间，抬头对坐在他对面的正和测试代码搏斗的金希澈开了口，“我昨天新拿到了一家汤饭店的外卖单，还有这家拉面店的，啊对了，还有这家店的糖醋肉也不错，前辈要看看吗？”

“这么快就到中午了？”金希澈说着伸手将箍着头发的红色发箍拿了下来，然后伸手揉了揉头发，并没有像以往一样接过订单的单子，“你们自己订就行了，我今天带饭了。”说着，金希澈从包里拿出了一个便当盒来。

“组长自己带饭了？”一旁另一个正在打代码的人听了连忙凑了过来，“组长现在也是有人给准备午饭的人了？做的什么啊，让我看看，让我看看。”

“哇，组长你什么时候和恋人同居的啊？”

“不是，前辈你之前不是一直单身吗？发展这么快啊。”

“呀，你小子少调侃我，”金希澈说着摘下自己的眼镜放在桌子上一边护着便当盒，一边站了起来“我再强调一次，新版地图的第一轮测试必须在下班之前做完，我今天有事不能陪你们加班。”

“不是吧，前辈？”刚打完订餐电话的人挂了电话就加入了谈话，“突然就有人给准备午饭，还不加班了？别啊前辈，召唤师峡谷需要您。”

“阿西，你是不是也想挨打？”金希澈抬腿轻轻踢了凑过来的后辈一下，“好好测试地图，我热个饭去。”

……

……

看着面前的午饭，朴正洙又想起了今天早上做饭时的事情。

和前任同居之后，朴正洙就养成了做饭做两人份的习惯，就算后来对方开始找借口时常夜不归宿，朴正洙也依然没有能够完全改掉这个习惯。他时而会把饭做多，又因着没有另外的人可以分享，而只能一个人尽量吃完或者干脆直接扔掉。

今天早上他半梦半醒的做自己的早饭时，便再次因着一个恍神而往平底锅里磕了第二个鸡蛋。

“我的煎蛋只煎一面就好。”金希澈的声音在朴正洙变得有些慌乱前，从他的背后传了过来。朴正洙一回头便正好看见金希澈拿了两个盘子，把吐司机里的吐司拿了出来分别放在了两个盘子里，然后从冰箱里拿出了昨天才买的牛奶，倒在了杯子里。

“……好的。”朴正洙说着轻轻铲了一下煎蛋的边缘，确保边缘不会被煎得太焦。然后便调小了火，看着锅里的蛋清从透明逐渐变白。朴正洙很庆幸金希澈只当他在做他们两个的早餐，因为那份没能适应分手的狼狈他不想在任何人面前展现出来。

至少不能在金希澈面前展现出来。

所以在金希澈问他是否会带午饭去公司时，他很平静的给了肯定的答复。而在金希澈问他能否多做一份的时候，他也选择了同意。因为当那些原本碍眼的多余饭餐，成了可以刚好填饱另一人的肚子的分量时，他好像也变得不是一定要尽快调整和适应什么了。

回想到这里，朴正洙低下了头看着面前的饭菜。

莫名的，他有了一丝一切本该如此的想法。

……

……

看着正在微波炉加热的午饭，金希澈想起了今天早上起床之后的事。

因着讨厌油烟的味道，即使买了性能最好的抽油烟机，他也从来没有在家里做过饭，甚至连吐司机买回来都没有拆封。所以今早起床带着困意洗漱之后听见厨房的动静时，他是有一瞬间的疑惑的。不过他很快便想起朴正洙现在住在他家里，想来大概是朴正洙在做早饭。

走到厨房的时候朴正洙也是一脸的困倦，直到他磕了第二个鸡蛋到平底锅的时候。金希澈看出了朴正洙眼中一闪而过的茫然与慌乱。

很显然，朴正洙磕的第二个鸡蛋并不是因为他，而是另外的一个人。

“我的煎蛋只煎一面就好。”金希澈还是开了口替朴正洙解了围，然后一副理所当然的样子拿过了两个盘子把吐司机里两人份的吐司放在了盘子里。接着他又拉开了冰箱，倒了两杯牛奶。

“……好的。”朴正洙这样回答，带着一丝如释重负。

金希澈看着朴正洙的背影，张了张嘴却不知道该说什么。他清楚朴正洙为什么会这样，大多数的人在分手之后都有一段或长或短的适应期。可朴正洙没有这个时间去适应，甚至连休息片刻的机会都没有。他只能隐瞒支离破碎的现状，努力的去让所有人相信他过得很好，好像这样现状就会自己恢复如初。

而金希澈作为唯一的知情人，被朴正洙剥夺了提供依靠的资格。

“你中午，是自己带饭，还是在公司吃啊？”在朴正洙将第二个煎蛋放到盘子里后，金希澈开了口。

其实金希澈是知道朴正洙会准备午饭的，毕竟他那个人渣同事也有过每天都向他人炫耀那份饭菜的时候。可他只能装作不知情，摆出一副跟那个人完全不怎么熟悉的样子来。

“我是自己带的，公司提供的午饭不是很对我的胃口，”朴正洙说，“你呢？”

“那你做的时候也算上我吧，毕竟一个人的饭也不好做。”金希澈说着将两个盘子端到了餐桌上，然后打开了装泡菜的餐盒。在说出这句话时，金希澈觉得他一定是脑子不清醒了，他从来没有对任何人这样过。他本该是那个单凭一张脸就可以拥有一切最好，最独一无二的东西的人。

可现在为了让朴正洙不那么狼狈，他愿意吃下那份因为一个人渣所以才多出来的饭菜。

“我之前都是和同事们订外卖的，被东海念叨过很多次那样不健康了。”金希澈继续说着，拉了李东海出来，想让自己的说辞有一点说服力。

“好啊，”朴正洙说着也坐到了金希澈的对面，“今天中午你有什么想吃的吗？”

“都行，”金希澈说着用筷子戳了一下蛋黄，“昨天你来之后两顿都是在外面吃的，我还没吃过你烧的菜呢。”

“叮——”微波炉的提示音将金希澈的思绪拉回了现实，他把加了葱和青阳辣椒的炒饭从微波炉里拿了出来，又将辣白菜豆腐汤放进了微波炉里。

“金组长今天也带饭啊。”一旁拉开了另一个微波炉的门的人看了一眼金希澈说道，“少见啊。”

“突然想带了不行吗？”金希澈说着转过身靠着一旁的自动贩卖机，却看见了那个同事，这让他有些意外。在公司的时候他和那个同事很少会碰见的，两个人负责的是完全不同的两个游戏项目，办公的楼层也不一样。如果不是有酒局，两个人甚至一个星期也不见得能碰到一次。“你也来热饭？”带着一丝莫名想要炫耀的情绪，金希澈先开了口。

“来买水。”那个同事说着走向了金希澈靠着的自动贩卖机。

“你不是之前一直都带饭的吗？”那个也在热饭的人问道。

“……分了。”

“哎呀，你那个前任做饭可闻着挺香的，”那个人说着看了一眼金希澈的炒饭，“金组长的饭也很香啊，看来是很体贴的恋人啊？”

“不是恋人，”金希澈说着拉开了微波炉的门，“是——”

“诶？给金组长做午饭的人也喜欢在辣白菜豆腐汤里放这个样子的蟹足棒啊？”

金希澈当然知道这个“也”是怎么回事，但是他没有表露出什么情绪，“可能是某本料理书上这些教的吧。”

“之前给我做饭的人可不会放青阳辣椒和葱，”同事看了一眼金希澈的饭说道，“他和我一样，不吃这两个东西，我也没那么爱吃米饭。”

金希澈听到这里不由得一愣，他记得很清楚朴正洙对食物的偏好其实不算明显，更是没有他那个同事所说的对于葱和青阳辣椒的忌口。不过如果不用这两样东西做饭做出习惯了的话，大概一时也不会想起去用。

或许，朴正洙猜出了自己的口味偏好，做了自己爱吃的东西？

金希澈这样猜测着。

……

……

“没想到你们两个今天都来医院了，”看了一眼在不远处和医生说话的朴正洙，金钟云转头看向金希澈，“我还以为排好了顺序之后你们又要互相躲着了。”

“我说过哥哥们的事你少管吧？”金希澈并不正面回答这个问题，“爸的情况怎么样？”

“没什么大事，东海根据爸爸的身体状况列了一下食谱，配合医生开的药血压在慢慢恢复正常。”金钟云说，“等到恢复到安全范围之后观察三天就能出院了，医生说晚上不用陪床，在允许探病的时间过来就可以了。白天有我和东海，你们下班之后过来就好。”

金希澈点了点头，的确在这样的时候，自己开店所以能随意安排时间的金钟云，和因着做营养师而有足够专业知识的李东海更加适合作为照顾父亲的主力，“辛苦你们了。”

“哪里会有独特辛苦。”金钟云说着又看向了朴正洙，“有的事连我他都不肯告诉，就自己忍着。”

金希澈听了还没来得及开口说什么，金钟云的手机却先响了，而朴正洙也在这个时候走了过来。

“喂？……是东大门店对吧？怎么了？……好，我这就过去。”金钟云挂了电话后看向了金希澈和朴正洙，“我要去东大门那边一趟，那边的店有事要处理。”

“那希澈去送一下钟云吧，”朴正洙说，“这个时候不好打车。”

……

……

上了车之后，金钟云看了一眼放在后座的一个白色的手提包不由得开了口，“你什么时候买了个白色的包？”

“什么白色的包？”金希澈一边扣好了安全带一边回头看去，“啊……是朋友的包。落在我车上了，我待会儿要送过去的。”

金钟云也没多想，只一边用手机聊着店那边的事，一边摆弄着自己手腕上的一个手链。那个手链似乎质量不是很好，搭扣被拨了两下便断开了，手链便掉到了座位下面。金钟云弯下腰想要去捡那个手链，却在摸到手链的同时碰到了一个金属镜框。他有些疑惑的把手链和镜框都捡了起来，却在看到那个镜框的时候愣住了。

那是一个细框的玳瑁色镜框，镶了一圈细细的金边。

“希峰，”金钟云看向了正准备打动车子的金希澈，伸手把那个眼镜递了过去，“这也是你那个朋友的？”

金希澈看着那个镜框，手不由得一抖。他想起来朴正洙在上他的车前随手把戴着的眼镜摘了下来，塞到了风衣的口袋里，想来是在上车之后滑到车座下的。而朴正洙的包，也是他亲手接过来放到的后座。

“你和独特，到底是什么关系？”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

[三]

朴正洙坐在办公室里直愣愣的盯着眼前的屏幕，他感觉他今天出门上班的时候应该是把脑子忘在了家里。因为手下发过来的几个封面拍摄方案他已经来来回回的看了好几次，可到底采用哪一个，他还是没有想好。于是本来上午敲定最终的拍摄方案，下午开始准备的计划便泡了汤。

“唉……”朴正洙叹了口气，把原本戴着的眼镜摘了下来，一边用手指轻轻划着手里细框的玳瑁色镜框镶嵌的金边，一边站了起来走到了办公室的窗边。他的视线飘过窗外人来车往的街，和更远些的汉江，最终还是落在了映在窗子上的自己的倒影上。透过倒影里自己的眸子，恍惚间朴正洙觉得自己似乎看到了金希澈的面容。

“不应该这样啊。”看着自己的双眼，朴正洙喃喃自语道。他很清楚他不应该在工作时间还总想着金希澈，可这并不是他能够控制得了的事情。

实际上昨晚在金希澈问出那句“正洙啊，你要我怎么办？”之后不久，朴正洙就因为感到有人靠近而醒了。可当时的气氛过于尴尬，他没能找到一个睁开眼去看坐在自己面前的人的理由，于是他只是维持着睡着了的样子，想等金希澈离开。未曾想他等到的，却是一个带了些意外的吻，以及那句“我要是说是伏儿撞的我，你信吗？”

朴正洙不知道他要如何去信，他是知道金希澈靠了过来的。可就算金希澈靠过来的时候真的带了其他的心思，他也没有办法去质问金希澈这样做的理由，因为他不敢细想在自己选择装睡的时候心里究竟是怎样想的。于是朴正洙选择摆出相信金希澈解释的样子，把这个吻当作一个意外。毕竟不论他们之间哪种关系占了主要部分，昨天都不应该发生这样的事。

兄弟之间不会这样，而一个人也不会去吻他的前任。

“总监，这期杂志的第一版样刊做出来了，您看一下……总监？”一个助理抱着本厚的像书一样的杂志样刊走了进来，“总监？……窗外怎么了吗？”

朴正洙这时才回过神来转过了头，“啊，不好意思刚才方案看太久，眼睛有些酸所以看看窗外休息一下而已。”说着朴正洙掩饰性的揉了揉眼睛，然后坐回了座位上，“有什么事吗？”

“这一期的杂志样刊做出来了，”那个助理说，“总编助理刚才送了过来，说总编让您看一看有没有需要修改的插图。”

“好的，谢谢，”朴正洙说着伸手接过那本样刊，“你去告诉一下总编助理，我今天下班之前会亲自给总编答复的。”

“好的，总监。”

看着手里的样刊，朴正洙深吸了口气调整好心情，然后把样刊翻开，拿过了一旁的速写本，开始了写写画画。

……

……

“前辈，快到中午了，要订什么餐吗？”一旁正在敲代码的后辈看了一眼手机上的时间，抬头对坐在他对面的正和测试代码搏斗的金希澈开了口，“我昨天新拿到了一家汤饭店的外卖单，还有这家拉面店的，啊对了，还有这家店的糖醋肉也不错，前辈要看看吗？”

“这么快就到中午了？”金希澈说着伸手将箍着头发的红色发箍拿了下来，然后伸手揉了揉头发，并没有像以往一样接过订单的单子，“你们自己订就行了，我今天带饭了。”说着，金希澈从包里拿出了一个便当盒来。

“组长自己带饭了？”一旁另一个正在打代码的人听了连忙凑了过来，“组长现在也是有人给准备午饭的人了？做的什么啊，让我看看，让我看看。”

“哇，组长你什么时候和恋人同居的啊？”

“不是，前辈你之前不是一直单身吗？发展这么快啊。”

“呀，你小子少调侃我，”金希澈说着摘下自己的眼镜放在桌子上一边护着便当盒，一边站了起来“我再强调一次，新版地图的第一轮测试必须在下班之前做完，我今天有事不能陪你们加班。”

“不是吧，前辈？”刚打完订餐电话的人挂了电话就加入了谈话，“突然就有人给准备午饭，还不加班了？别啊前辈，召唤师峡谷需要您。”

“阿西，你是不是也想挨打？”金希澈抬腿轻轻踢了凑过来的后辈一下，“好好测试地图，我热个饭去。”

……

……

看着面前的午饭，朴正洙又想起了今天早上做饭时的事情。

和前任同居之后，朴正洙就养成了做饭做两人份的习惯，就算后来对方开始找借口时常夜不归宿，朴正洙也依然没有能够完全改掉这个习惯。他时而会把饭做多，又因着没有另外的人可以分享，而只能一个人尽量吃完或者干脆直接扔掉。

今天早上他半梦半醒的做自己的早饭时，便再次因着一个恍神而往平底锅里磕了第二个鸡蛋。

“我的煎蛋只煎一面就好。”金希澈的声音在朴正洙变得有些慌乱前，从他的背后传了过来。朴正洙一回头便正好看见金希澈拿了两个盘子，把吐司机里的吐司拿了出来分别放在了两个盘子里，然后从冰箱里拿出了昨天才买的牛奶，倒在了杯子里。

“……好的。”朴正洙说着轻轻铲了一下煎蛋的边缘，确保边缘不会被煎得太焦。然后便调小了火，看着锅里的蛋清从透明逐渐变白。朴正洙很庆幸金希澈只当他在做他们两个的早餐，因为那份没能适应分手的狼狈他不想在任何人面前展现出来。

至少不能在金希澈面前展现出来。

所以在金希澈问他是否会带午饭去公司时，他很平静的给了肯定的答复。而在金希澈问他能否多做一份的时候，他也选择了同意。因为当那些原本碍眼的多余饭餐，成了可以刚好填饱另一人的肚子的分量时，他好像也变得不是一定要尽快调整和适应什么了。

回想到这里，朴正洙低下了头看着面前的饭菜。

莫名的，他有了一丝一切本该如此的想法。

……

……

看着正在微波炉加热的午饭，金希澈想起了今天早上起床之后的事。

因着讨厌油烟的味道，即使买了性能最好的抽油烟机，他也从来没有在家里做过饭，甚至连吐司机买回来都没有拆封。所以今早起床带着困意洗漱之后听见厨房的动静时，他是有一瞬间的疑惑的。不过他很快便想起朴正洙现在住在他家里，想来大概是朴正洙在做早饭。

走到厨房的时候朴正洙也是一脸的困倦，直到他磕了第二个鸡蛋到平底锅的时候。金希澈看出了朴正洙眼中一闪而过的茫然与慌乱。

很显然，朴正洙磕的第二个鸡蛋并不是因为他，而是另外的一个人。

“我的煎蛋只煎一面就好。”金希澈还是开了口替朴正洙解了围，然后一副理所当然的样子拿过了两个盘子把吐司机里两人份的吐司放在了盘子里。接着他又拉开了冰箱，倒了两杯牛奶。

“……好的。”朴正洙这样回答，带着一丝如释重负。

金希澈看着朴正洙的背影，张了张嘴却不知道该说什么。他清楚朴正洙为什么会这样，大多数的人在分手之后都有一段或长或短的适应期。可朴正洙没有这个时间去适应，甚至连休息片刻的机会都没有。他只能隐瞒支离破碎的现状，努力的去让所有人相信他过得很好，好像这样现状就会自己恢复如初。

而金希澈作为唯一的知情人，被朴正洙剥夺了提供依靠的资格。

“你中午，是自己带饭，还是在公司吃啊？”在朴正洙将第二个煎蛋放到盘子里后，金希澈开了口。

其实金希澈是知道朴正洙会准备午饭的，毕竟他那个人渣同事也有过每天都向他人炫耀那份饭菜的时候。可他只能装作不知情，摆出一副跟那个人完全不怎么熟悉的样子来。

“我是自己带的，公司提供的午饭不是很对我的胃口，”朴正洙说，“你呢？”

“那你做的时候也算上我吧，毕竟一个人的饭也不好做。”金希澈说着将两个盘子端到了餐桌上，然后打开了装泡菜的餐盒。在说出这句话时，金希澈觉得他一定是脑子不清醒了，他从来没有对任何人这样过。他本该是那个单凭一张脸就可以拥有一切最好，最独一无二的东西的人。

可现在为了让朴正洙不那么狼狈，他愿意吃下那份因为一个人渣所以才多出来的饭菜。

“我之前都是和同事们订外卖的，被东海念叨过很多次那样不健康了。”金希澈继续说着，拉了李东海出来，想让自己的说辞有一点说服力。

“好啊，”朴正洙说着也坐到了金希澈的对面，“今天中午你有什么想吃的吗？”

“都行，”金希澈说着用筷子戳了一下蛋黄，“昨天你来之后两顿都是在外面吃的，我还没吃过你烧的菜呢。”

“叮——”微波炉的提示音将金希澈的思绪拉回了现实，他把加了葱和青阳辣椒的炒饭从微波炉里拿了出来，又将辣白菜豆腐汤放进了微波炉里。

“金组长今天也带饭啊。”一旁拉开了另一个微波炉的门的人看了一眼金希澈说道，“少见啊。”

“突然想带了不行吗？”金希澈说着转过身靠着一旁的自动贩卖机，却看见了那个同事，这让他有些意外。在公司的时候他和那个同事很少会碰见的，两个人负责的是完全不同的两个游戏项目，办公的楼层也不一样。如果不是有酒局，两个人甚至一个星期也不见得能碰到一次。“你也来热饭？”带着一丝莫名想要炫耀的情绪，金希澈先开了口。

“来买水。”那个同事说着走向了金希澈靠着的自动贩卖机。

“你不是之前一直都带饭的吗？”那个也在热饭的人问道。

“……分了。”

“哎呀，你那个前任做饭可闻着挺香的，”那个人说着看了一眼金希澈的炒饭，“金组长的饭也很香啊，看来是很体贴的恋人啊？”

“不是恋人，”金希澈说着拉开了微波炉的门，“是——”

“诶？给金组长做午饭的人也喜欢在辣白菜豆腐汤里放这个样子的蟹足棒啊？”

金希澈当然知道这个“也”是怎么回事，但是他没有表露出什么情绪，“可能是某本料理书上这些教的吧。”

“之前给我做饭的人可不会放青阳辣椒和葱，”同事看了一眼金希澈的饭说道，“他和我一样，不吃这两个东西，我也没那么爱吃米饭。”

金希澈听到这里不由得一愣，他记得很清楚朴正洙对食物的偏好其实不算明显，更是没有他那个同事所说的对于葱和青阳辣椒的忌口。不过如果不用这两样东西做饭做出习惯了的话，大概一时也不会想起去用。

或许，朴正洙猜出了自己的口味偏好，做了自己爱吃的东西？

金希澈这样猜测着。

……

……

“没想到你们两个今天都来医院了，”看了一眼在不远处和医生说话的朴正洙，金钟云转头看向金希澈，“我还以为排好了顺序之后你们又要互相躲着了。”

“我说过哥哥们的事你少管吧？”金希澈并不正面回答这个问题，“爸的情况怎么样？”

“没什么大事，东海根据爸爸的身体状况列了一下食谱，配合医生开的药血压在慢慢恢复正常。”金钟云说，“等到恢复到安全范围之后观察三天就能出院了，医生说晚上不用陪床，在允许探病的时间过来就可以了。白天有我和东海，你们下班之后过来就好。”

金希澈点了点头，的确在这样的时候，自己开店所以能随意安排时间的金钟云，和因着做营养师而有足够专业知识的李东海更加适合作为照顾父亲的主力，“辛苦你们了。”

“哪里会有独特辛苦。”金钟云说着又看向了朴正洙，“有的事连我他都不肯告诉，就自己忍着。”

金希澈听了还没来得及开口说什么，金钟云的手机却先响了，而朴正洙也在这个时候走了过来。

“喂？……是东大门店对吧？怎么了？……好，我这就过去。”金钟云挂了电话后看向了金希澈和朴正洙，“我要去东大门那边一趟，那边的店有事要处理。”

“那希澈去送一下钟云吧，”朴正洙说，“这个时候不好打车。”

……

……

上了车之后，金钟云看了一眼放在后座的一个白色的手提包不由得开了口，“你什么时候买了个白色的包？”

“什么白色的包？”金希澈一边扣好了安全带一边回头看去，“啊……是朋友的包。落在我车上了，我待会儿要送过去的。”

金钟云也没多想，只一边用手机聊着店那边的事，一边摆弄着自己手腕上的一个手链。那个手链似乎质量不是很好，搭扣被拨了两下便断开了，手链便掉到了座位下面。金钟云弯下腰想要去捡那个手链，却在摸到手链的同时碰到了一个金属镜框。他有些疑惑的把手链和镜框都捡了起来，却在看到那个镜框的时候愣住了。

那是一个细框的玳瑁色镜框，镶了一圈细细的金边。

“希峰，”金钟云看向了正准备打动车子的金希澈，伸手把那个眼镜递了过去，“这也是你那个朋友的？”

金希澈看着那个镜框，手不由得一抖。他想起来朴正洙在上他的车前随手把戴着的眼镜摘了下来，塞到了风衣的口袋里，想来是在上车之后滑到车座下的。而朴正洙的包，也是他亲手接过来放到的后座。

“你和独特，到底是什么关系？”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

[四]

“你和独特，到底是什么关系？”

看着金钟云手中朴正洙的眼镜，金希澈想不出他到底应该如何回答金钟云的问题。他本该是要阻止金钟云继续问他的，可当他试图开口解释的时候，种种情绪随那些言语一起涌了上来，卡在喉咙的地方，让他发不出一个音节。他不能说他们在同居，可其他的答案好像也并不能用来去搪塞金钟云。

“我们两个人的事，你少管。”最终金希澈转过头看着前方，冷冷的甩出这么一句话来。

“我凭什么不能管？”金钟云不依不饶的开了口，“你是我亲哥哥，独特和我做兄弟也有十多年了。你们之间到底发生了什么事那么害怕被我知道，难道我——”

金希澈在这时忽然转过头来，双眼带着不加掩饰的凌厉看向金钟云，信息素也有些绷不住的带着一丝压迫感发散出来。看着这样的金希澈，金钟云不由自主的闭上了嘴，以免真的激怒他。

而这时，金希澈向金钟云伸出了手，“眼镜，给我。”

金希澈伸手的时候，信息素中的压迫感更浓了些，让金钟云轻轻抖了一下。他控制好了情绪，稳住了自己还在发抖的手后，才把眼镜放在金希澈的手上。

金希澈接过眼镜之后情绪便平复了下来，他把那个眼镜放在了自己的上衣口袋里，“哥让你少管，你就听话一点，不然的话，”金希澈说着发动了车子，“我就先好好和你谈谈那条纪诗哲手链的事，知道了吗？”

“……知道了。”金钟云说着非常规矩的低下了头，只摆弄着手里的那条贝母手链。

自从金钟云12岁那年父母离婚，而金希澈随母亲回到江原道之后，他们兄弟二人便很少有机会见面了。所以在金希澈上大学回到首尔再见到金钟云之后，对金钟云虽然称不上像朴正洙那般的温和体贴，却也比绝大多数只差了一岁所以格外喜欢打打闹闹的亲兄弟好上太多。

是以金希澈今天这样端着哥哥的架子带着情绪的对他说话，反而让他觉得有些委屈。

“哥刚才情绪没控制好，吓着了？”看着这样的金钟云，金希澈有些无奈的伸手过去揉了揉他的头发，小声的安慰道。

“哥，你原来什么都跟我说的，”金钟云说，“我们不是一家人吗？”

金希澈听了这话手一顿，良久才又开了口，“我们是一家人，但是这件事你真的别管了，钟云。哥自己，也还搞不懂呢。”

……

……

等到金希澈再返回医院已经是一个小时之后了，他到的时候朴正洙正在陪自己的父亲聊天。见到他来，朴正洙便站了起来，把离父亲最近的位置让给了他。他的父亲似乎是很高兴他们两个能一起来的样子，面色也没有之前上次来看他时那样蜡黄，反而红润了不少。

“麻烦病人家属出来一下。”这时一位护士敲了敲门走了进来。

金希澈本要站起来，却被朴正洙拽住了。“我去吧，你陪爸爸。”说完朴正洙便站了起来，跟着护士走了出去。

“你们两个是一起来的？”在朴正洙离开之后，金希澈的父亲才开口问道。

“嗯，一起来的。”金希澈并不打算对自己的父亲隐瞒什么，“顺路一起来的。”

“顺路啊？”他的父亲说，“我记得医院在两个公司中间的位置吧？”

“今天正好去他的出版社附近办点事。”金希澈说着给自己的父亲倒了杯水，“办完就跟他一起过来了。”

金希澈的父亲没有再问什么，只接过水喝了一口。把水杯放到一旁的小桌上之后，他又看向金希澈，“你们关系能缓和一点，我还是很高兴的。”

“爸，我们——”

“爸爸知道，你和正洙的性子不是很合得来。”他的父亲说，“但是他真的是个很孝顺的孩子，也是一个很可靠的哥哥。”

金希澈下意识点了点头，这些他都是清楚的。当初他和朴正洙，正是因为孝顺的儿子不会和另一个儿子相爱，而可靠的哥哥也不该和另一个哥哥在一起，才在纠缠了那么久之后，还是走向了分手。

“我住院的事已经让他有很大的心理压力了，而他的生活中应该也发生了些其他给他压力的事。但就算是这样，他还是什么都不说。也不来依靠我和你阿姨，或者弟弟们。”他的父亲说着叹了口气，“还把自己弄得，瘦到梨涡都浅了。”

起初听到父亲这样说的时候，金希澈是有些疑惑的。关于父亲的事，他并不觉得朴正洙需要自责些什么，相反，他觉得悉心照顾父亲的朴正洙应该是最问心无愧的一个。可金希澈很快就想明白了原因，朴正洙是父亲继子的事实没有人能够改变。顶着这样的一个身份，朴正洙不管做得多好，都会被人指摘。

至于那些给了他压力的其他事情……

金希澈没有再想下去，记忆中朴正洙是个很坚强的人，他不敢想是什么样的事会把朴正洙弄成这样。

“所以，希澈，爸爸想请你帮帮他，帮帮正洙。”

“爸，我知道了。”金希澈说着抬手摸了摸上衣口袋里朴正洙的眼镜，“我会站在他这边的。”

……

……

两个人回到家的时候也不算晚，朴正洙把猪颈肉和泡菜都切好片，配着一点辣椒跟芝麻炒了一下然后挤了一点柠檬汁，又把苏子叶洗干净放到盘子里再夹了各式的泡菜在几个小碟里，最后把饭盛了出来便算是把晚饭准备好了。而金希澈在听到厨房的声音停了下来之后，便放下了手里的工作去了餐厅。

“饭刚好，”看着走过来的金希澈朴正洙说着把围裙解了下来放在一边，“洗个手就吃饭吧。”

金希澈听了点点头，于是两个人在洗好手之后便面对面的坐在了饭桌前。因着两个人都没有开口说点什么，气氛很快又陷入了让人有些想要逃开的尴尬当中。金希澈依然没有想好怎么跟朴正洙说那副眼镜的事，所以也不敢抬头去看朴正洙的眼睛。他只是埋下头，像个刚在饭前被哥哥训过的弟弟一样，很老实的扒拉着眼前的饭和靠近自己的几碟泡菜。

金希澈想，这应该是他从记事开始吃的最规矩的一顿饭了。

朴正洙夹起一片炒猪颈肉拿起一片苏子叶包好，然后递给了金希澈，“我记得你不喜欢吃太咸的所以少放了些盐，你尝尝？应该不会难吃。”

金希澈这才不得不抬起了头，伸手接过包好的肉塞到了嘴里，“挺好吃的。”金希澈胡乱嚼了几下便咽了下去，又主动夹了一些用苏子叶包上塞到了嘴里，一副在很认真的吃饭的模样。

朴正洙见金希澈这幅模样，不由得开了口，“希澈，你怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”金希澈下意识的接了话。

“这样啊。”朴正洙也并没有多问什么，于是只是伸筷子打算去夹一旁的泡菜萝卜。

“……是你的眼镜，”金希澈到底还是绷不住说了实话，他把那副眼镜从上衣口袋里拿了出来，放在了桌子上，“它掉在副驾驶座下面了，钟云捡手链的时候看见了。”

“当啷——！”

金属筷子掉在桌面上发出的声音在本来就安静的室内显得极吵，金希澈的心猛地一紧，便又像是做错事了似的低下了头，不敢去看朴正洙的脸。

“那……钟云他……他都知道了吗？”朴正洙努力的稳住了自己的声音，开口问道。

“我没告诉他，”金希澈连忙开了口，“我什么都没跟他说，也告诉他不要再问了。”

“……那就好，那就好。”朴正洙说着伸手去捡起自己的筷子。

“对不起，我——”

“不，这不怪你，怎么能怪你？该怪我，是我没拿好自己的东西。”朴正洙说着把筷子拿好，然后抬起头冲金希澈笑了笑，“吃饭吧，吃饭。猪颈肉凉了就不好吃了。”

金希澈张了张嘴还想说点什么，却没有了任何言语，他感觉他与朴正洙之间才拉近了一点点的距离，好像又回到了原点，甚至是更远的地方。

饭后两个人遛完了狗回家之后，朴正洙便回了房间关上了门。金希澈也没有了待在客厅了理由，只得回了书房继续做起了工作。

等到工作再告一段落已经又是深夜了，金希澈便起身去了厨房想要拿点酒喝。到了客厅朴正洙并没有坐在沙发上忙工作，只有起伏和心空靠着沙发的软垫睡觉。很显然，朴正洙还在房间里没有出来。

金希澈走到了朴正洙的门前，轻轻把额头贴在了门板上。

一种无能为力的感觉侵袭而来，占据着他的心。他明明是个事业有成，阅历丰富，自身条件优越的alpha。他不过才28岁，依旧是可以为了珍视的人拿出足够勇气的年纪。这样的一个人，理应能够轻而易举的成为身边人的依靠。

可成为朴正洙的依靠，对于他来说成了世界上最难的事。

就好像是在扶一个烂醉如泥的人走夜路，那个人东倒西歪就是不知道往他怀里靠，而他也不知道要走向何方。

……

……

之后的几天里，金钟云发现了朴正洙的眼镜这件事没有被再次谈起。两个人每天的生活也逐渐规律了起来，莫名让人有种一切终于恢复原样的感觉。

每天早上朴正洙会早些起床，把饭做好。等到金希澈也起床，两个人一起吃过早饭之后便带着各自的午饭出门上班。而每天下了班金希澈都会接上朴正洙一起去医院看望父亲，回家一起吃过晚饭后，便由金希澈负责收拾餐厅和厨房的卫生，然后两个人再一块去遛狗。

除了分房睡以外，两个人好像和过日子也没有什么区别。

“希澈哥，测试报告已经发到你的邮箱里了。”曺圭贤走了过来站在金希澈桌边说道。

“嗯，知道了。”金希澈说着敲了几下键盘，“消息提醒我都能看到，不用走过来说。”

“我是来提醒哥下班之后去聚餐的。”

“我今天要去看我爸。”金希澈说，“你去吧，我不去了。”

“今天不是轮到特哥去吗？哥也去？”曺圭贤听了一愣，开口问道。

“……他今天去吗？”金希澈看着曺圭贤那滴溜转的眼珠子，明知故问道，“他去那我不去了。”

曺圭贤小声嘀咕了一句“最差劲的”然后就回到了自己的位置上。金希澈这才拿出手机来，找到了朴正洙的kakao talk。

<-金希澈：我今天公司临时有聚餐，没办法去接你了。

->朴正洙：没事，我自己去就好。

->朴正洙：少喝一点。

->朴正洙：如果喝了记得叫代驾。

<-金希澈：好的。

金希澈反复看着朴正洙发来的那两条消息，脑子里都是朴正洙拿出手机打字的样子。他忽然想起从前朴正洙跟他在一起的时候，那时两个人总是会跑去夜店，朴正洙喜欢坐在他右边，在他拿起烧酒杯的时候拽他的袖子说，“希澈啊，少喝一点。”

没想到多年之后，他竟还有机会被这样劝一次。

……

……

金希澈的公司所有游戏的技术组每个月都会有一次例行的集体聚餐，以往他总是隔三差五的不去，这次要不是曺圭贤硬要他过去，他也一样是不会去的。饭桌上大家能聊的话题也不算太多，彼此把工作进度交代过后，剩下的便只有感情生活了。

“说到恋爱，果然还是前辈很值得羡慕啊。”一个后辈如此恭维着金希澈的那个同事，“前辈的omega是时尚杂志社的人吧？肯定很漂亮的。”

“羡慕什么？我早就分手了，那种omega真的是除了脸以外没有任何好处。”金希澈的那个同事说道，“我活了这么久，就没见过敢这么跟自己的alpha说话的omega。成天管东管西的，到最后还不是被我给教训了。”

“哥你这话说的，真的动手了不成？”一旁的后辈一边尴尬的陪着笑脸给那个同事倒了杯酒，一边问道。

“怎么不能动了？”那个同事说着把杯子里的酒喝了个干净，“我还找了个比他听话多了，年轻多了的omega呢。”

金希澈听了这话便把原本在夹菜的手收了回来，他抬眼看着对面的那个同事，不由得攥紧了筷子。他早应该猜出来的，就算他没能从心空对那个同事的态度中看出什么，单是朴正洙一定要搬到别的地方住一段时间的举动，也足够证明之前发生的事，绝对比“吵过一次比较凶的”更加过分些。

他只是不敢相信罢了。

不敢相信身边真的会有向omega动手的败类，更不敢相信那个omega就是朴正洙。

金希澈紧盯着他的同事，他无法理解这个人凭什么丝毫不觉得羞耻，凭什么能腆着脸把这样恶劣的行径当作一个谈资在饭局上炫耀般的说了出来。

又凭什么……

又凭什么对他的正洙动手？

看着对面还满脸得意的把那些事说出来的同事，金希澈将手中的筷子狠狠的甩了过去，直接甩到了那个人的脸上。

“阿西，你小子是真的疯了吗？！”那个同事猛的站了起来。

金希澈这时也拍着桌子站起来走向他的同事，二话不说直接一拳打了过去。两个人很快厮打在了一起，闹得不可收拾，还是曺圭贤和其他几个人一起拉开了还把那个人按在地上打的金希澈，才避免了更严重的事情发生。

“哥，你怎么了？”曺圭贤一边拉着金希澈一边问道，“怎么发这么大的火，还动了手？”

“我怎么了？”金希澈说着伸手指向那个捂着半边脸的人，“你知道他口中的那个omega是谁吗？”

曺圭贤听了金希澈这话顿时有了一种不好的预感，“哥，你该不会是想说——”

“是正洙，”金希澈说，“是朴正洙。”

……

……

等朴正洙从住院部赶到医院的急诊部的时候，看到的就是身上挂了彩的金希澈和曺圭贤。他来回看了看两个人，然后才开了口，“怎么搞的？”

金希澈和曺圭贤都没有接话，只像是做错事了一样的低着头。这时刚包扎结束的同事走了出来，看到了朴正洙刚想要走过去说点什么，金希澈和曺圭贤便立刻站了起来挡在了朴正洙面前。

“我的两个弟弟不懂事，又把你打了一顿。”朴正洙开了口，“这次的医药费也让我付吧，看你的样子，应该没被打断鼻梁骨吧？”

那个同事听了这话，嘴撇了几下到底还是没开口，只转身离开了医院。

“圭贤也回去吧，”朴正洙说着笑了笑，“明天还要上班呢。”

曺圭贤本来想要再找借口留一下，可看到朴正洙带着警告的眼神，到底还是应了一声然后离开了。这时朴正洙才看向了金希澈，金希澈没有看他的眼睛，只是站在那里梗着脖子，一副不觉得自己做错了的样子。

“他做过最过分的事情，是很用力的推了我一下，让我磕到了桌角而已。”朴正洙说，“也就是因为这个，他鼻梁骨被我打坏了，还被我赶了出去。说真的，我不是会让自己吃亏的性格。所以希澈，我的事你别管了。”

“我管你的事，不是因为担心你吃亏，”金希澈说，“而是因为我想成为你的依靠，让你不要那么辛苦。”

“希澈……”

“朴正洙，你不要误会我的意思，”金希澈看着朴正洙，“我做这些的理由，和那些孩子们是不一样的。我不要做你的弟弟，你也不应该是我的哥哥。”金希澈说着伸手拉住了朴正洙的手，“你是我想要爱的人。”

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

[五]

朴正洙看着金希澈，一时不知道该说什么，他忽然感觉他与金希澈之间的一切似乎都是可以轻而易举的回到从前的。金希澈对他的态度一如当年，而他对金希澈的感情也还是那么复杂。对此朴正洙并没有感到十分的意外，他们毕竟是先以陌生人的身份相识再相爱的，就算现如今已经分手，在面对金希澈时，他也无法同面对其他弟弟们一样。

他本以为只要躲开永远都不再相见，就可以不用去想如何处理他们之间的关系，因为时间理应淡化一切。可如今看来，逃避并没有任何用处，因为他们之间最核心的矛盾一直摆在那里，并没有因为五年的不相见而减轻分毫。

……

五年前。

“不好意思，公司那边临时出了状况，我们这些实习生都要加班，没能按时结束。”金希澈一边说着，一边把装着笔记本电脑的背包放到手边的椅子上，“等了一会儿了吧？”

“还好，不算太久，杂志社那边因为拍摄也拖了一会儿。”朴正洙看着已经坐下的金希澈，便把手里的素描本合上，再将画笔收回笔袋，“给你点了杯柚子茶。”

金希澈听了点点头，拿过那杯柚子茶喝了一口。他没有一直看着朴正洙，而是先拿出手机看了一眼日期，算了算日子之后，才带着些疑惑看向了朴正洙。

“不是因为日子快到了，”朴正洙自然知道金希澈是在算自己的发情期，便开口否认道，“我就不能是因为别的事找你吗？”

“之前不是吵架了吗？”金希澈说着低下头看着面前的柚子茶，“我本来想这个周末去找你谈谈的，没想到你先来了，我以为是我忙忘了日子。”

金希澈很少会在跟别人说话的时候还要看人眼色，因着优越的外表和强势的性格，在日常生活中一向都是周围的人顺着他的时候多。可对上朴正洙他总是不由自主的变得小心翼翼，因为就算他们的爱情最有可能的便是以分手收场，他也想尽可能延长这个相爱的过程。所以哪怕要瞒着家里的人也好，要像做贼一样只能偷偷摸摸的温存也罢，他都可以全盘接受。

这是他的第一次心动，他允许自己为这个“第一次”做任何事。

“今天来找我，是因为什么事？”见朴正洙没有开口说什么，金希澈便先问了出来。

朴正洙这时才抬起头，一副欲言又止的样子。可最终他还是没有开口，而是又一次低下了头，看向咖啡杯里有些变了形的拉花，于是金希澈有了一丝不好的预感。

随着年岁的增长，他们生活中的压力也多了起来，于是两个人总是争吵，到了后来甚至有很多次都闹到了分手又复合的地步。他们也总是一句话不投机便晾着对方，直到其中一方忍不住先去找另一方才算结束。金希澈一直以为这只是因为刚刚步入社会，还在做实习生的两个人都状态不佳的缘故。所以他并没有过于担心这件事，只想着等到两个人都从实习生转正，稳定下来后就会好起来。可今天看着这样的朴正洙，他忽然有些怀疑自己的判断。

他们到底是从什么时候开始，变成了有话不能直说的关系？

“我们在一起，也快五年了吧？”再又喝了一口咖啡之后，朴正洙还是开了口。

“从高三毕业算起来，到今年年末刚好五年。”金希澈说，“怎么突然问这个？”

“我在想，”朴正洙说着停了停，他的双手紧紧的握着面前的那只马克杯，像是在平复情绪，“五年，是不是够长了？”

“你这话是什么意思？”金希澈听了这话不由得皱起了眉。

“我们……”朴正洙说着停了停，犹豫了一会儿才又开了口，“不应该还是恋人了。”

“为什么？”金希澈问道，“我需要一个理由。”

“我们的恋情总不能就这样一直瞒下去，家里人永远谁也不告诉，不是吗？”

“那就告诉他们好了，”金希澈说，“我们又没有血缘关系，在一起又能怎么样？”

“那之后呢？”朴正洙问道，“之后如果我们分手了呢？你是想家里的人都知道你的初恋，是你亲生父亲第二任妻子带过来的儿子吗？”

“你作为我的初恋，对于我来说不是什么难以启齿的事情。”金希澈说着有些烦躁的喝了一口柚子茶，然后甩出这么一句话来。如果一定要分手，他想要的是在认真而完整的爱过之后，双方都不后悔的和平分手。而不是这样，因着外界的原因，被迫停止相爱。

朴正洙听了金希澈的话之后，没有立刻说些什么。他心里有些不好受，因为这不是他想要的回答。金希澈不在乎的事情他在乎，他不想在冒着家人反对的风险公开这段恋情之后，却以分手收场。可早就跟金希澈说了想要分手的他，已经没有了再把这些话说出来的资格。

所以金希澈早已想过他们之间的关系结束之后是否难以启齿，也并不是什么值得难过的事。

金希澈见朴正洙不说话，便试探性的伸出手想要抓住朴正洙的手。朴正洙却将手收了回去，这让金希澈不由得有些急躁，“朴正洙，你抬头看着我，看着我的眼睛。”金希澈说，“你告诉我，你是怎么想的？”

朴正洙抬了头，他看向了金希澈的眼睛，却在只看了两秒之后便错开了目光。

“既然你也知道早晚都会成为一段只是不难以启齿的过往，那么从今天起，你只是小我九天的一个弟弟。”朴正洙最后开了口，“省得你再去跟家里人开口了。”

在听到朴正洙这句话后，金希澈愣住了。他怔怔的看着朴正洙，眼中满是不解和难以置信。那句话的意思太过伤人，让他一时间没能明白朴正洙的意思，于是疼痛的感觉便迟来了几秒。

“……好啊，”金希澈缓了一会儿才开了口，他靠在了椅背上盯着朴正洙，“正·洙·哥·哥。”

那声“正洙哥哥”硬邦邦的砸在了两个人之间，砸出了一道裂痕来。朴正洙愈发不敢抬头去看金希澈的眼睛，生怕那双眼睛会让自己反悔。“对不起，”朴正洙说，“我不应该——”

“兄弟之间不谈这个。”金希澈故意重重咬着“兄弟”二字的发音，一副很快就适应了现状的样子。可心却又被朴正洙的那句抱歉刺得疼了起来，“没什么事，我先走了。工作都挺忙的，以后也不必见了。”

说完这些话金希澈便站了起来，像是逃一样的离开了那里。

那之后两个人不约而同的停用了当时只发跟彼此有关的动态的SNS，仿佛自始至终他们就只有那么几个周围人都知道的账号。而kakao talk里对方的对话框也很快就被其他人的消息顶到了最下面的位置，再在更换手机之后彻底消失。生活中两个人也没有再相见过，家里的人起初虽然担心他们之间发生了什么，但是因着两个人自始至终都在他们面前努力的装着尴尬，便也只当作他们是真的相处不来所以不打算再试着相处。

他们之间唯一的变化，也不过是现在是真的尴尬了而已。

在分手之后金希澈没有再过多的去关注朴正洙的生活，已经过去的事他从来都不会再翻出来。不过偶尔通过弟弟们的话语和SNS，他还是能知道朴正洙的近况。

他知道朴正洙最近学会了做饭，虽然味道不错但偶尔还是会吃工作餐。

他知道朴正洙有了自己的房子，虽然布局很合心意但一个人住有些空旷。

他知道朴正洙拿了驾照，虽然车技还算可以但因着公司离得近并没有买车。

他知道朴正洙升了职，虽然变得更加忙碌但薪资待遇不错。

他甚至……

他甚至能猜出朴正洙什么时候恋爱，又在什么时候分手。

第一次发现朴正洙有了新的恋情时他正一边搂着当时的恋人，一边刷着SNS。看到李东海去朴正洙家的那条动态后，他只花了几秒就从照片的一角得出朴正洙恋爱了的结论。之后也总是这般，那些蛛丝马迹躲不过他，只不过他从来不会主动去了解那些事。就好像虽然他还是能看懂Java编写的代码，但因为入职公司用的编程语言是C++，所以他不再使用Java，也不再去了解它现在有了什么变化一样。

仔细想来，爱过的人，与学过的知识没有什么不一样。

因为学过但没用了的知识没必要再巩固，而爱过但分手了的人也没必要再追忆。

只在有些很偶然的情况下，金希澈会想，当初朴正洙才是理智的那个。因为分手之后他们都过得很好，虽然他再也没能把恋爱谈得长久，但除此之外他对自己的生活没有任何的不满。他猜朴正洙也一样，一切安好，只有那么一点点不如意的地方。

直到那天，直到他陪着那个同事去搬家，开门却看到了朴正洙的那天。

一切安好的假象在五年之后，被他无意间亲手撕碎，露出了原本的模样。可朴正洙没说什么，只将那些碎片捡了起来，贴回原本的位置。于是他也只来得及捡起其中的一片递给朴正洙，仅此而已。

……

……

在医院的急诊部走廊里，金希澈轻轻拽了一下朴正洙，见朴正洙没有什么反应，便伸手将人搂在了怀里。朴正洙被金希澈这么一搂，才从当年的回忆中挣脱出来。他抬起头看着急诊室的牌子，最终还是闭上了眼睛，轻叹了口气。

他不知道该如何面对现在的金希澈。

金希澈为了他的事打了人，又把理由说得这样直白，连一个自欺欺人的资格都不给他。朴正洙想他是能够理解金希澈为什么会样的。alpha总是这样，或者说只要是人就总是这样。明明说着和前任从此以后再不会有任何瓜葛的话，却会在得知前任的不好过后，又会生出些莫名的怜惜来。

但朴正洙不想被任何人可怜，尤其是不想被金希澈可怜。但金希澈偏偏成了唯一一个知道他的种种煎熬的人，还提供了他没办法拒绝的帮助。

“希澈，”朴正洙开了口，“你应该清楚的，我不是一定要依靠着谁才能走下去的人，我不需要一个肩膀，也不需要谁来拯救。”

“那如果，我只是想给你我的手呢？”金希澈问道，“你也要拒绝吗？”

朴正洙没有回答，却也没有做出其他的动作。于是金希澈继续说了下去，“我现在会伸出手，如果你需要我的话，就牵住我的手。”

朴正洙这时才抬起头看着金希澈的双眼，忽然想起当年金希澈跟他告白时就说了类似的话。那天金希澈说“我现在会闭上眼睛，如果你喜欢我的话，就吻我。”而他真的吻了过去，从普通朋友变成了恋人。

那么现在，如果他真的牵了金希澈的手，他们会从名义上的兄弟变成什么？

“金希澈，”朴正洙在金希澈伸出手后开了口，“你总是这样，做什么事都坦然又霸道，像是笃定了对方不会拒绝你一样。”

朴正洙说着笑了，笑得金希澈有些莫名的慌乱，“正洙……”

“可你知道吗？就是没有人能拒绝你。”朴正洙说着伸手拉住了金希澈的手，“对不起啊，希澈……我明明还没有想好怎么回应你全部的话，却还是牵了你的手。”

“不要对不起，”金希澈说，“我们之间不谈这个。”

朴正洙没有说话，只是点了点头。

“走吧，正洙。”金希澈说，“我们回家。”

—TBC—


End file.
